As light as a feather
by Nexadi
Summary: Elle avait la grâce d'un chat et chacun de ses mouvements l'hypnotisait. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard; il était pris au piège. Et comme cela, simplement, dans cette taverne miteuse, Oberyn sut qu'il devait la posséder.


**Salut à tous et à toutes. Bienvenue dans mon humble fanfiction.**

 **Cette histoire sera basée sur la série uniquement (je n'ai malheureusement pas lu les livres).**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Game of Thrones, uniquement mes OCs.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au moment où il la vit pour la première fois, Feidric sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa peau était trop claire et ses yeux, à peine entrouverts, étaient de la mauvaise couleur. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était aussi silencieuse que la nuit quand ses frères et sœurs, à peine sortis de leur mère, avaient déchiré l'air de cris stridents.

Il s'approcha du lit où sa femme était allongée. Entre les bras tremblants de son épouse, enveloppé dans un drap crème, le petit monstre reposait. Il le fixait de ses yeux anormaux. Il tendit ses mains vers lui et émit un petit cri. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Feidric et il recula prestement.

\- Ashana.

Il sursauta et détourna son regard de _sa fille_.

\- Je pensais l'appeler Ashana, repris son épouse d'une voix encore faible. Qu'en penses-tu mon amour ?

Feidric hocha la tête silencieusement, trop préoccupé par les pensées qui hantaient son esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette chose que sa femme serait contre elle amoureusement. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa fille. C'était impossible. Ses fils avaient tous des cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond que le soleil teintait de reflets dorés. Ses filles arboraient toutes une ravissante peau satinée et délicatement basanée. Ses enfants avaient tous les caractéristiques yeux bleus mouchetés de violet que la famille Dayne affichaient fièrement depuis des décennies. Mais les cheveux de la chose qui lui faisait face - _sa fille_ se rappela-t-il- étaient aussi blancs que la soie du Bief. Sa peau était pale comme du lait et ses yeux, l'un bleu et l'autre noir, n'avaient en eux pas la moindre trace de mauve.

Ce n'était pas sa fille. Il avait aimé tous ses enfants au premier regard. Et elle ne lui inspirait que répulsion. Ce n'était pas sa fille.

\- Elle te ressemble, Freidric, souffla sa femme en jetant sur la créature un regard aimant. Elle a ton nez. Et tes pommettes.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet de dégout qui n'échappa pas à sa femme. Elle lui jeta un regard blessé.

\- Non, elle ne me ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas mon enfant.

Et comme si elle l'avait compris, Ashana se mit à pleurer.

Et il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, sans jeter un regard en arrière, sans se laisser émouvoir par les cris du nourrisson ou par les sanglots étouffés de sa femme.

Il marcha résolument jusqu'aux jardins. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

Ce n'était pas sa fille.

* * *

Ashana était assis aux pieds de sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blancs s'éparpillaient au sol autour d'elle comme une jupe cotonneuse.

\- Ne bouge pas, jeune fille, la gronda Aidria. Comment puis-je te coiffer si tu ne te tiens pas immobile ?

La petite fille leva vers sa mère des yeux curieux.

\- Mère, penses-tu que père viendra me voir aujourd'hui ? Comme c'est mon anniversaire.

\- Je ne…

\- Maisha m'a dit qu'il lui avait offert un poney pour ses sept ans, interrompit la fillette, des étoiles dans les yeux. Peut-être que j'en aurais un moi aussi. Comme ça je pourrais sortir des Météores et aller au-delà des murs…

Aidria leva sa fille qui continuait à babiller à propos des ballades qu'elle rêvait de faire et lui pris gentiment les épaules. Elle lui planta un baiser sur le front.

\- Allez Ashana, va rejoindre tes sœurs, je suis sure qu'elles t'attendent pour déjeuner.

Et la fillette acquiesça avec un sourire et sortit de la pièce en laissant derrière elle une odeur douce de jasmin.

Une fois son enfant hors de vue, Aidria laissa couler la larme solitaire qu'elle retenait et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

Son cœur se serra quand elle pensa à Freidric. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait ignorer sa benjamine aujourd'hui encore. Il ne lui accordait jamais la moindre attention, ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras, ne lui disait jamais qu'il l'aimait. Car il ne l'aimait pas, simplement. Il avait cessé il y a des années de répéter dès qu'il la voyait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille mais aucun amour n'avait pris la place de ce dégout initial. Et Aidria savait que cette froideur blessait sa fille un peu plus chaque jour. L'enfant passait des heures accoudées au balcon de sa chambre à regarder les jardins en contrebas où Freidric entrainait ses fils à l'épée ou se baladait dans les allées avec ses filles. Souvent Ashana pleurait silencieusement en les contemplant avec envie, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le col de sa robe soit mouillé de larmes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne voient plus, puis allait se blottir contre sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Elle lui répétait alors incessamment, comme une litanie, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était sa fille, qu'elle était précieuse, et encore qu'elle l'aimait.

Aidria avait toujours considéré Freidirc comme un homme bon, un père attentionné, un seigneur avisé. Elle avait à peine dix sept ans lors de leur mariage et elle pouvait encore sentir l'anxiété qui l'avait étreinte lorsqu'elle s'était avancée dans le Septuaire, son père au bras. Un mariage politique, comme tant d'autres, arrangé avant même leur naissance, qui s'était, au fil des années, révélé heureux. Aidria lui offrit trois magnifiques garçons et deux filles belles comme le soleil.

Puis était arrivé Ashana. _Le petit monstre_.

Ashana n'était pas le fruit d'un adultère. Ce n'était pas un bâtard, non, elle avait le sang de son père. Surement une maladie, avait dit le Maestre pour expliquer son apparence. D'autres avaient blâmé les Sept et dit qu'elle était un mauvais présage. Mais en réalité personne ne savait d'où lui venait ses cheveux étranges et ses yeux atypiques. Tout le monde s'était attendu à la voir mourir peu après sa naissance tant elle semblait alors fragile et maladive.

Aidria avait peur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et sentait que la maladie qui la rongeait depuis des années allait bientôt avoir raison d'elle. Et elle craignait qu'à sa mort, Ashana ne soit abandonnée, mise de côté. Freidric ferait sans doute tout pour l'ôter de sa vue et ses enfants le laisseraient faire sans un mot, le dégout de leur père ayant lentement déteint sur eux.

Que deviendrait-il alors d'Ashana ? Son bébé qui faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Qui lui apportait des bouquets de jonquilles pour ses anniversaires. Qui se blottissait contre elle lors des orages.

Aidria lâcha un sanglot étouffé.

* * *

Freidric était assis dans la Grande Salle des Météores. Maestre Dulin à sa droite et son fils ainé à sa gauche. Le silence, les murs anormalement froids, le ciel nuageux, tout lui rappelait son deuil et sa douleur.

Sa femme, le soleil de ses jours, avait succombé à la fièvre pendant la nuit. Son corps froid reposait dans le Septuaire. Il n'avait pas encore eut la force de se rendre son chevet, ne voulait pas voir son visage figé, sa peau dure, ses lèvres bleues.

Le visage du Seigneur Dayne était tiré et ses yeux encore rougis par les pleurs mais sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard dur. Son cœur était sec. Sa plus jeune fille se tenait debout devant lui, au pied des marches qui menaient au siège seigneurial. Elle froissait nerveusement les plis de sa robe et n'osait s'approcher. Ses joues rebondies, enfantines, étaient marquées par un sillon humide. Seul son œil gauche, le bleu, pleurait.

\- Ashana, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici, dit-il simplement, brisant le silence oppressant.

La jeune fille, 13 printemps et quelques jours, hoqueta de surprise. Elle fit deux petits pas hésitants en avant tout en fixant son frère qui lui lançait un regard désolé.

\- Père, je ne … commença-t-elle.

Mais Freidric se leva brusquement et franchit en deux enjambés la distance qui le séparait de l'objet de son mépris.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, lui cracha-t-il au visage en lui saisissant les épaules.

Sa poigne était forte et Ashana couina de douleur. La peau pâle de son bras nu se teinta de rouge. Maestre Dulin fit mine de se lever pour s'interposer mais un regard menaçant de son seigneur l'en empêcha.

A cet instant, Ashana compris que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé, que sa mère lui avait menti. Toute son enfance, elle s'était bercée d'illusions, si disant qu'il était trop occupé pour venir la voir, que c'était normal, que cela ne voulait rien dire. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui se résumait à des regards froids et à quelques paroles vides de sens prononcées pour maintenir les apparences lors de festins. Pendant toutes ces années, il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme sa fille.

Sa mère avait disparu et avec elle ses illusions de bonheur.

\- Ta mère est morte et je ne veux plus de toi ici. Pars loin, où tu veux, peu m'importe, mais je ne supporterai pas de t'avoir sous les yeux un instant de plus. Je t'ai hébergée, nourrie pendant toute ces années par amour pour Aidria. Parce qu'elle a été assez aveugle pour protéger une créature comme toi. Mais maintenant, elle n'est plus et …

Sa voix se brisa. Ses yeux traitres menaçaient de pleurer à nouveau. Il lâcha sa fille qui s'écroula misérablement au sol et alla se rassoir. Le visage de nouveau placide et la voix ferme, il reprit ;

\- Je te veux partie demain à l'aube. Emporte tes affaires si cela te chante. En partant, je t'autorise à prendre un cheval. Rien de plus.

Ashana ne mis à pleurer, à le supplier à genoux de la laisse rester mais le cœur de son père resta hermétique à ses plaintes. Il ajouta, presque cruellement ;

\- Ce sera tout.

Et il détourna son regard et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Et deux gardes soulevèrent l'enfant par les aisselles et la sortirent de la salle. Elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort, le corps mou comme du chiffon.

 _Qu'allait-elle devenir ?_

* * *

 **Voila voila, un petit prologue qui j'espère vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **NB: je tiens à le dire dès maintenant, je suis en prépa et donc très TRES occupée. J'écris pour me détendre et pour patienter jusqu'à Juin pour la saison 8. Je ne vais surement pas être très productive ni régulière. Mais j'espère toujours vous proposer des chapitres bien écrits. N'hésiter surtout pas à me donner vos avis (positifs ou négatifs mais toujours constructifs s'il vous plait) je les lirai et y répondrai avec plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine.**


End file.
